Bloody Mess
by BrokenWaterx
Summary: Supernatural AU, Color!Pairings. Say, are you sick of all the Vampire AUs out there? Well then, here is another one :D except if you throw in four humans who are trying to go undercover in the school with other monsters, and of course your normal high school drama. An attempt to rewrite a deleted fic under the same title. R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please don't ask me what's this--Oh it's just another mass of nonsensical inspiration that may or may not be actually turned into a story smh**

 **Disclaimer: any characters appearing in this chapter belong to their rightful owners.**

\--

" Gee I hope this won't be as bad as I think it is... "

-A/N

\--

The Earth was supposed to be at peace.

At least, thats what humans thought.

Until fifteen years ago.

Fifteen years--not even a century--turned the world upside down, an erupt of the supposedly magical incident, sliced through the peace of the world.

Days turned to night, and yet night remained as dark as before.

Chaos tore the peaceful lives upside down as screams of terror were made on a restless night.

The races that was supposed to be below humans involved greatly, now fighting back their places of the Earth.

Humans tried to suppress it, trying to reconstruct their high reputation--' King of Earth '.

But they failed, failed so miserably that the title shall never be regained.

The creatures with better instincts, better conditions, better wit, stripped it from them.

The humans were imprisoned, looked down upon, treated the way how their ancestors treated the creatures. Their ' Masters ' treated them just exactly how their grandparents treated ' Masters ' before.

Is it their fault?

Not really.

Animals involved into humans, with the newly gained knowledge and wisdom, added onto their original animalistic strength.

The humans are outnumbered, outwitted, and lost the war.

Now they lived under the iron fist of monsters.

Some tried, they tried to rise, to voice their objections of the unfairness of it, yet, they were forever, brutally silenced by the claws and teeth.

So no one spoke again.

Humans still went to school, but most of them are bullied and looked down upon by other monster kids--its so horrible and disastrous that barely any children of the human go there anymore. The humans are taught to be the slaves of monsters, serve them, satisfy them with everything they can do.

And the Golden List was made--to make sure everyone know their place.

In the first place--gradually the Emporer--are the creatures of the night, the ones of blood. The Vampires. They are the ones who involved closest towards human shape, though with sharp teeth and stretched iris, along with extremely pale skin and extraordinary features. They are smart--some far smarter than humans--, and regard themselves as absolute royalty. They have immense speed and strength, but it require blood to do so. The King, Queen, Princes and all royalties are Vampires.

Coming close in the second, are the werewolves. They are all incredibly strong, and even their new born cubs will be able to wrestle down a normal human adult with ease. They also have human features, though with tanned skin, and can turn into wolves at their command--reaching the peak of their strength when the moon is at its fullest. Some of them are royalties while some are just plain rich.

Then the third, are the ambassadors from Hell--the Devils. They are also the ones to take on significant human features, but with pointy ears and sharp fangs. The Devils are the ones who are sneaky and cunning, most of them skinny in comparison. Light, fast, with wings to boot, they ate stealthy and will take your life away any second.

No more complaints were made.

Until fifteen years later.

\--

A man paced around a dark room, with only one lamp illuminating the darkness, placed on a table. And after a moment of silence--save for the sound of his shoes squeaking on the well polished floor,

" Kids, " the man finally spoke up, looking at the shadows, which, has four pairs of glowing eyes,

" Read through all of this. " Instead of starting his educational speech like he intended to, the man merely handed a kid a stack of papers clipped neatly together.

A small, delicate hand reached out and took the file. Coral pink eyes quickly scanned through the ink patterns printed on them, fingers tracing them slightly as the lips formed them silently.

" The Vampire royalties? "

" And the princesses of Werewolf and Demons. "

" What do we need to do? "

Three voices spoke up, one of a perky teenager girl, while other two are of boys, one gruff and one calm.

" We want you four to go to this school, get close to them, and preferably have a chance to obtain a copy of their palace lay out. "

" What for? "

This time a quieter voice sounded from the shadows, the owner belongs to the one with pink eyes.

The man stared into those pale orbs as he spoke, " They took our most valuable agent. What do you think we need it for? "

The girl sighed, putting down the stack of papers on the long table in front of her.

" Blade? "

" Agent Antbird. But yes, it's him. " The man spoke sharply, then sighed,

" This mission need to be a success. Which is exactly why we have decided to let you four handle it. " the man narrowed his eyes, " Agent Robin. " He looked at a tall girl with sparking purple eyes, " Agent Raven. " He directed his intense gaze to the spikey haired boy, " Agent Crow. " A boy with deep, cerculean blue eyes, and finally, he settled on a small, skinny girl with long aburn hair and unnatural strikingly pink eyes,

" Agent Pheonix. "

The four nodded, and the silence of the night stretched on as the group resumed their quiet readings and discussing.

\--

 **A/N: I know it's short ;-; but the first chapter will actually be updated shortly after this since I just couldn't really stop. Please help me what am I doing. Reviews will certainly do some good tho so go do it now lol**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Alright I hereby present you the first chapter...hopefully it's a good start. I know for sure the prologue was pretty bad. But I hope you liked it enough to be here and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: any characters appearing in this chapter belong to their rightful owners.**

\--

 _This is new._

The girl remarked silently, raising a brow as she walked down the sacred path leading to the home of prisoners, heels clicking along the quiet, stone-filled hallway, eyes glancing left and right as she registered the unfamiliar surrounding.

Bell has to admit, it is quite surprising to suddenly receive the order to guard a prisoner--a specific one, at that. She'd worked here technically since birth, but the dungeons has always been a place of secrets, for her parents said they hold the most dangerous criminals down there.

To say that she's honoured is an understatement, to be trusted directly by the emperor and empress to even allow her into the dungeons.

From what she's heard, the one she's responsible is a human, apparently, and a young boy. He was caught inside the castle, about to jump away with highly qualified information of something she should not know of.

Arriving at a heavy gate, Bell allowed her permission card to be scanned by the gargoyle, and entered as the ancient dungeons squeaked its entrance open.

Heaving a deep breath, the young girl stepped inside, excitement and curiosity peeking from her composed and calm mask, and she immediately recognised Room 101, the place holding the human captive.

Calming down her heart, the monster guard knocked briskly on the door, and a strict looking woman stepped out, nodding at Bell as she switched out from her watching. The girl returned her nod, sensing the tiredness but not understanding it, before slipping into the dark room.

Not quite understanding what's so tiring merely about watching a human boy, Bell shook her head and looked around through the darkness, before the pair of white jewels found themselves captive by another pair of half-lidded eyes, as if they were holding dark, murky grey mists with a silver tint.

Bell felt her eyes widen involuntarily as she took in the sight in front of her. Then, snapping our of her trance, she felt her face heat up from embarrassment and quickly turned her head to another direction, her pure snowy locks whipping behind her.

Willing her blush of anger and embarrassment to go away, Bell turned around to greet the prisoner, more composed and calm,

" Well, " she started off with a soft huff, " Hello. I'm your new guard. "

The slow smirk that took over his features sent a shiver down her spine. And a dark, ominous feeling settled itself in Bell's stomach as she gulped.

\--

" …Yes, yes. Townsville High. Right. Enroll them into that school. Of course. Yes, I've told them already. Yeah, they have decided. Yes. Right. Remember the precautions. Good. Thank you. "

Two silhouettes could be made out in a dark room, with only one lamp illuminating the darkness, giving a clear view of a person's face. Dark lashes fluttered before the mouth moved to speak,

" They said yes? "

" Yeah. "

As if relieved, the other figure let out a small breath before he walked over, sitting down across from the sofa the other was sitting on, " They will get everything done by tomorrow. You and the other three will go to that school just like any other students when the day comes. Speaking of them--where are they? "

Pink orbs narrowed in disdain, " Out. "

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked three people,

A blonde with deep cerculean eyes.

A forest eyed boy with spikey black hair.

And a brunette with striking purple eyes.

" Yo. " the girl raised her hands up as a greeting, while the other two guys merely plopped down in the chairs next to their leader, and she just settled for sitting on the large, rectangular table set between the team and the man.

The man sighed, " I hope you all will have a better sense at responsibility next time around. " he glanced sharply at the three, in which they all waved it off. The blonde blinked again, then pushed up his glasses further up before glancing at the small redhead next to her, " All settled? "

Nodding, the redhead reached for the stack of papers and gave it to him, who handed them out to the other two, " We will be using different identities and appearances, so make sure you get used to calling those names. "

The other girl snickered, " Oh Blossy, we've been to enough missions to know the basic rules. " she said, scanning the information received before raising an eyebrow, and the boy clad in green spoke up for the first time ever since he came in,

" Three boys and one girl? "

The statement came out more as a question, though all the other three were thinking it for sure. In response, the man spoke up, " Yes, which means one of you, " he looked pointedly at the girls, " will have to conceal your gender as well as identity. "

Blossom nodded, " Of course. And I will be doi-- "

" I'll do it! "

Surprise flickered amongst the group briefly as they all turned to stare at Bunny, who merely grinned wickedly upon their gaze, and shrugged innocently, " What? It's not like I've never tried being disguised as a guy before. Besides, " she pointed a finger teasingly at Blossom, " You're _way_ too feminine to be considered a boy. "

Said girl rolled her eyes, " You're not any more masculine yourself. " but the brunette snorted, " I know what I look like when I'm a guy, and trust me, " she wiggled her eyebrows, " a few girls I can still fool. "

" Alright alright, quit playing around. Bunny, you can be the boy. " the blonde sighed, closing his sapphire eyes for a second, before glancing around for any objections.

None were voiced, aside from the disgruntled expression Blossom was wearing, and so the man nodded satisfaction. " Well then that's settled. I will now go through the details of the school and of course, your identities, as well as the informations of your targets, since I know for a fact that _some_ of you won't bother going through them, " he said, " I'm talking about you, Bunny and Butch. "

A wince from Bunny and a snort from Butch was received, before Boomer smacked the boy at the back and a grunt of pain was made.

" Names and backgrounds and such can be made up, as always. But remember not to stray far from reality. " he continued, " Make it modest. Doesn't need to be too tragic or too perfect. We are humans, after all. "

The eyes darkened at this mention, and the team nodded before they went on about the mission and their identities.

" Your first target, as well as the hardest to fool, is the Prince. "

The team found themselves tensing at the mention of the Vampire royalty.

" Brick Wisteria is famous for his tactical and manipulative mind, taking after his father. Blossom, " he glanced at the girl, " I trust you with him. "

Nodding, said girl began to work the gears inside her head as she processed the information.

" Next up is the Princess of the Werewolves, Bubbles Elizebeth. " he paused, making sure that everyone is listening, " It was hard to decide who would better match her, but instead of Butch, I've decided to trust Boomer with this job. "

Bad choice of words.

A faint growl made the rest snap their attention towards its source. The most masculine of the group was growling lowly, his sharp teeth baring and his eyes glowing faintly.

" **Do you not trust me enough to deal with that _Werewolf_ Princess, Utonium!?** "

The man stiffened, glancing away before meeting the other's eyes,

" Perhaps this factor contributed as well, " he agreed, " but-- " the man said before Butch could inturrupt, " --There is another, very, _very_ major reason as to why I didn't give you the werewolf princess. "

He took out another file, on it a detailed information about a certain short haired monster,

" This one is exactly the reason I decided Butch is not suitable for Bubbles, since the Princess of Demons--Buttercup Alianna is a much stronger and better target.

" I hope you can succeed this mission, Butch. "

Under the soothing of his friends, soft growling ceased. Though the boy still kept his glare in place.

Utonium appeared to be slightly uneasy, but he supposed the reminder wouldn't hurt much anyways, " Be careful about your identity and background, Butch. We don't want the werewolves sniffing you out. _Literally_.

" And last but not least is the son of the Vampire Duke, Bandit Black. " he paused, narrowing his eyes at the playful and mischievous girl, " Bunny, you will need to handle him. "

The agent scoffed, rolling her eyes, " Yeah yeah, keep your ramblings. " which earned her a glare from Blossom.

Sighing, Utonium looked at the team.

" You guys will be dealing with arrogant, prideful monster royalties that are all very dangerous. This will matter Blade's life. All the organization can do now is depend on you guys. "

The teenagers nodded with determination, and then, after some quiet discussion, went back to their respective rooms to prepare for the upcoming mission.

The night became darker.

\--

" BRICK CHRISTOPHER WISTERIA! "

A teenage boy blinked, annoyance clear in those blood red pools as he stared at his friend, who is fuming in front of him, and put down his book onto the table, pretended to clear out his ears, " Lord, Bubbles, I'll become deaf pretty soon if you keep this up. "

The blonde girl huffed, " I don't care! All I'm concerned right now is the fact that _you don't want a mate_! "

The boy, now known as Brick, pretended to yawn with a look of utter boredom as he looked at Bubbles, " And? "

" And what would your father say? You're the future king! You _have_ to take on a mate! " Bubbles stomped her foot to the ground, completely frustrated at her friend's antics. Her blue eyes glowed faintly, but it quickly faded away as she composed herself, revealing a shade of beautiful baby blue, with her sun-kissed blonde hair tied up into two pigtails.

Brick sighed, and took off his red snapback to run a hand through his long, fiery red hair, tamed into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, " We've talked about this, Bubbles. I don't _want_ a mate. "

" And I'll repeat this for the thousandth time: You have to! Every single monster have to take on a mate in their lives! If you don't, when you turn eighteen you'll completely lose your powers! "

" Oh please. Its just a myth, Bubbles. Stop freaking out. " Brick scoffed, rolling his eyes. His handsome features turned into a smirk when a familiar brunette entered, " Ayyo! What's up guys! "

" Brick. That's what's up! " Bubbles screeched, " Bandit, can you _please_ just tell Brick how important a mate is in his entire life! "

" And, my bro Bandit, can you tell Bubbles just what a waste it is to use your time on finding a mate? "

The grin on the brunette's face faltered a little, as his deep purple eyes glanced back and forth between the two arguing friends, " Well, " he started with a sigh, tired at their childish behaviour, and re-clipped his two colourful hairclips to his bang to keep them from falling in front of his eyes, then continued,

" Just like I've said for the last thousand times, " A glare at the two friends, " I would like to find my mate-- " Bubbles' eyes glowed, " --But I suggest that everyone has their opinions and can just do whatever they like. " He finished smoothly, looking smug as both his friends glared at him.

" That doesn't help _at all_! "

Bandit shrugged nonchalantly, and walked over to the sofa before plopping down, a yawn erupted his perfect chiseled face, revealing extremely sharp teeth.

" BUBBLES DON'T DO IT! "

A slam interrupted the three and they all glanced at the newcomer. A girl with short, messy raven hair stood at the door, panting slightly as her lime coloured eyes' glow faded. She noticed the stares she received, and tidied herself up, clearing her throat, " Um, I saw your text, Bubbles. " she explained, pointing to her phone.

The two boys now turned their attention to the blonde, who grinned sheepishly, " …Oh. Nothings wrong Buttercup, we're all okay. " Brick narrowed his piercing red eyes at her, " What did you say on the text? "

" W-Well, I said that Brick is too frustrating and oblivious and-- " Brick's eyes glowed, his aura flaring up, " --and I might have said I want to...strangle him? " Bubbles finished, whispering at the end.

Brick growled, the red aura almost ready to burst in flames as if he was about to attack, but then seemed to give up as he groaned, hitting his head onto the table while doing so, and a hand patted him on his shoulder, " There there. You know Bubbles and how she works. "

The one who said it was Buttercup, and Brick sighed, nodding, " Of course. " he looked at Bubbles in pity, " Just what is in your brain? " Said girl pouted, face puffing up, " You know how my brain works! "

Brick rolled his eyes, " Yeah. But it's nothing to be proud of. That's for sure. "

" Hey! "

" I'm joking Bubz. "

" ...uh...

" …So…are you guys done fighting? "

Bandit suddenly regretted saying that.

Because _of course_ more fighting ensued.

\--

" Brick, " A man that looked like he is in his mid forties sighed, " just how can I convince you to go find a mate? " He looked at his son with a desperate look on his face, " It is a very important part of a king's life! "

" Look, dad, we've had this argument ever since I turned fourteen. I don't want to have a girl that constantly whines and bitches about my problems. " Brick replied, frustrated.

Brick's father--or rather, ' King Him ', sighed, then looked at his only son with a more serious look in his eyes, " Brick Wisteria. I'm not tolerating your childishness. Finding a mate will complete your life! "

" But-- "

" No buts. Brick, you're seventeen already. And I have had enough of your whining. I hoped that slowly persuading you would work, but, " he glared pointedly at his heir, " it looks like that isn't happening soon. I may even resolve to using force if I need to. " The King of the world said, angered when his son barely gave any reaction,

" You _will_ find a mate before your eighteenth birthday. I'll have you transfered to a high school by tomorrow. There you can interact with more monsters and even humans-- " he sighed,

 _Being the King of the world, I sure am not even picky about my son's mate's race anymore!_ King Him thought, dejected,

" Do you understand? "

" Father-- "

" _Do you understand?_ "

"…Yes, King Him. "

\--

 **A/N:** **I made it! 2k! Phew I managed to get this part clear. Now I just hope chapter 2 will hit me soon enough...Sometimes it's just hard to actually organize the mess inside your head, yknow? I am so hyped and excited about many ideas and little hints I've plotted throughout this chapter ;)**

 **And now you get to see Bunny as a boy, yay.**

 **...Plus I didn't even really check this because I just wanted to get it up asap so excuse me for all the spell mistakes and stuff if I have any! Anyways, hope you liked it and _plez review_**


End file.
